


A Christmas Ball

by bjrit92



Series: Twelve Days of Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, This is an older troupe but it's such a goodie, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: On the third day of ficmas, yours truly gave to thee...undercover prep work, mistletoe kisses, and snowballs and fun by a tree!





	A Christmas Ball

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little excited. You absolutely loved getting to dress up and play a character on hunts. You were quite convincing (thank you high school drama classes!) and in your line of work, the chance to get glam simply doesn’t come around very often. You didn’t let on to your excitement, though. The boys would never let you hear the end of it if they thought you actually enjoyed being “girly.” You rarely bothered with makeup these days, and jeans and flannels were easier to hunt in than dresses and skirts. This was going to be more than a little makeup and a nice dress, though. You were investigating some local disappearances of high society heirs and heiresses and had gotten a lead that whatever you were searching for would be staking out their next victim at some Christmas Ball one of the well-to-do’s was throwing. Sam had shaken his hair and batted his eyelashes at the right women and ended up with two tickets, offering you the perfect opportunity to stake out the room from the inside. To play the part, you had to look the part: and that meant hair, makeup, nails, jewelry, and a full length, forest green, taffeta ball gown with an off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline you’d found in a boutique and were absolutely infatuated with. You hadn’t worn anything this nice since your high school prom, and that dress had come from a secondhand store. The boys had already been seen by several of the attendees, so they were out of the question when it came to who was going to play your date. With Cas on Jack duty, the obligation fell to a particularly enthusiastic Gabriel.

You’d taken him shopping yesterday for a rental tux. Clothing shopping with Gabriel went about as you would have expected it to. The first three tuxes he tried on were simply to amuse you: a pinstripe zoot suit that looked as though it was actually from the 1930’s, an all-white getup with a bright green bow tie, and some hideous orange number you were certain he’d zapped in because there was no way in hell it had been in the store on a rack to be bought. Finally, you managed to smother your laughter and sternly reprimanded him into taking this seriously. He came out of the dressing room a few moments later in a well-tailored formal black tux, white button-up, and a handkerchief sticking out of his pocket that perfectly matched your dress. He glanced up at you through his lashes as he fixed the button on his sleeve, making your heart stutter in your chest and your breath catch. He must have noticed your reaction, because he quickly followed it up with a smirk and a wink. Blushing faintly, you rolled your eyes at him and bade him to take off his suit—“so we can BUY it, you pervert”—and left the store, package in hand.

***

You looked at yourself in the motel room’s full-length mirror. You hardly recognized yourself. Your hair was done up with curls and bobby pins with little pearls glued to them. Your face was classy and sophisticated, with earth-toned eyeshadow and deep red lipstick to compliment the dress you were in. Jody put her hand on your shoulder and smiled at your reflection.

“You look beautiful, y/n.”

You were only an hour from Sioux Falls, so Jody had graciously offered to help you prepare for the evening. Your skills were a little rusty and you knew, as you looked at yourself in the mirror, you’d have never been able to make yourself look the way you look right now. You appeared every bit the part of an uptown heiress on her way to a high-society Christmas ball. Jody had kindly offered you some beautiful diamond earrings and a pair of heels to wear with your dress on loan to save you the money of having to buy some.

“Which of these lucky men gets to be your escort for the evening?” She asked. Your face colored a little as you replied.

“Um, Gabriel.”

Jody’s eyebrows raised as she gave you a knowing look. The two of you had grown close over the years and she was the only one you’d confided your crush on the archangel to. Embarrassed, you looked away from her face in the mirror. She gently turned you by your shoulder and tilted your chin up to meet her eyes.

“He’s not going to know what hit him,” she said. As you blushed and began to brush off what she said she stopped you. “No, really. You look incredible. He’s a lucky guy tonight. And if he doesn’t see it, I’m positive there will be several other men there who will,” she added on at the end humorously. You laughed and she handed you your beaded bag containing your ticket into the party and a couple of innocuous-looking trinkets that doubled as hunting weapons in a pinch. You had the demon knife strapped to your thigh and you knew Gabriel would be able to pop in anything else you may need, should the need arise at all. You were going there tonight specifically to identify your target, not to engage them.

You heard two sharp knocks on the door. Dean’s voice immediately followed.

“You two about ready in there? You need to get going.”

“We’re ready!” You called as Jody opened the door to the view of the three men. Dean let out a low whistle as his eyes landed on you and Sam’s eyes widened.

“Wow, y/n, you look...wow!” the taller man said in appreciation, making you blush once more. Gabriel pushed his way in between the two.

“As eloquent as that was, Sammy Boy, I’m sure y/n looks—“ his eyes found you, shyly clutching your bag in front of him, looking up at him from below your eyelashes. His mouth moved as though to form the words to describe how you looked, but no sound came out. The sight made you smile, and your confidence rose. Jody gave you a subtle nudge in your back and it nearly made you miss a similar nudge Sam gave the gaping angel before him. You were glad you’d been the one to take him shopping for the clothes he had on, if you’d been presented with this sight of him, freshly shaven, hair meticulously styled in its familiar swoop, and a well-fitted suit to boot, you’d have been struck speechless as well. You could feel your heart beating faster and you knew he could hear it as his eyes met yours.

Dean clapped Gabriel on the shoulder and it seemed to reawaken him to his surroundings. “—lovely,” he choked out. He cleared his throat and straightened. Holding out his hand to you, he asked, “as your date for this evening, I wish to inform you that our car has arrived.”

Your eyebrow quirked as you took his hand. “Car? Did you actually order a car for us?” He smiled his familiar half-smile and responded.

“I may have conjured one specifically for our use.”

“A proper fairy godmother,” you teased, “do I get glass slippers and a crown, too?”

“No, but I can promise the car won’t turn into a pumpkin at midnight. I strongly considered turning these two dunderheads into our chauffeurs, though.”

You laughed and didn’t even notice the indignant huffs from the two men behind you as Gabriel led you to the vehicle parked in the lot, an (obviously conjured) man in a crisp suit and hat poised next to an open door, waiting for you. You didn’t notice much else at all, besides Gabriel. You hoped he was more on top of his game than you were, because you might be too distracted tonight to do much investigating. The way he kept looking at you though, his jaw twitching and even swallowing hard once or twice, meant this particular hunt may be a little more difficult than you'd planned.

The door closed behind you and Gabriel situated himself in the seat to your right, barely close enough for his arm to brush against yours. You weren’t sure how tonight was going to go...but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t excited to find out.


End file.
